


The Big 3-0

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bondage, Gangbang, Het and Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decides to indulge himself on his thirtieth birthday, using one of Zach's ultimate fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big 3-0

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third round of Kink Bingo on DW. Prompt: gangbang.

"So," Zach says. He rolls his shoulders back, working out the kinks from dragging a heavy suitcase through JFK and then LAX all day, then puts on his seatbelt, glancing over at Chris. "You never told me what you want for your birthday."

Chris looks over from the driver's seat and smiles. Zach laments the fact that Chris' sunglasses keep his darling eye creases out of view. Somehow, Zach stops himself from reaching over and removing the shades from Chris' face. He takes a sip of his iced mocha instead, a gift to himself after surviving a hellish day of air travel.

"You mean you didn't bring something from New York? No T-shirt? Snow globe? No single feather plucked from the headband of a lonely fashionista?"

Zach sucks from his straw and gives Chris a strange look. "This sounds like a prepared speech."

"It might be." Chris turns over the engine and turns in his seat to check for cars behind him. He grins at Zach and backs out of the parking spot. "I know what I want. You'll see."

"It's nice to know that you haven't gotten any less bizarre since I've been away."

Chris shrugs. "You haven't been around to distract me. If anything, I've gotten worse."

*

Zach decides to bring it up again after his first orgasm, because, hello, priorities. Chris rests between Zach's splayed legs, licking lazy patterns along Zach's inner thigh and rubbing his hipbone. It's heaven. It's bliss. Zach reaches down and runs his fingers through Chris' hair; it's so long now that he's been doing _Inishmore_ all summer. Chris will probably keep it on the long side so he doesn't have to worry about growing it back in time for Trek—which is nice, because Zach really likes it this way. Zach will have his own buzz cut to overcome, but that won't be difficult, seeing as how his hair grows at the speed of light times two.

"So," Zach begins, for the second time, "you'd better tell me what you want already because I'm running out of time."

"I already told you," Chris says, peering up. "I said I wanted your cock and you gave it to me. Remember? Or do we have to conduct a thorough ass inspection?"

Actually, that sounds pretty great to Zach. "I meant for your _birthday_ , you obtuse imbecile."

"Mmm, yeah, that's hot. You should say it into my asshole."

" _Chris_." Zach huffs and tugs lightly on Chris' hair. "I mean it. I have, like, all of twenty-four hours left to get you something for your birthday. Your _thirtieth_ birthday."

Chris groans and faceplants into the triangle of mattress between Zach's thighs. "Don't remind me."

"It's a big deal," Zach says softly. He twirls Chris' hair around his fingers, loving how silky it feels. "Three whole decades. The big 3-0. Forgive me if I think you deserve something special."

Chris lifts his head and his smile is heart-meltingly sweet. Something behind his eyes, however, is wholly devious. He plants a kiss on the side of Zach's knee. "I do have something in mind. But I'll tell you about it later. Okay? Promise."

Zach sighs dramatically. "Fine, make me the jerk who shows up to his boyfriend's party without a gift. I'm just going to tell everyone the ass inspection was your gift."

"Well." Chris shifts to his knees and crawls up the bed, then does a 180 with his entire body, presenting his round, freshly used backside to Zach. "Wouldn't want to make you into a liar."

Zach tilts his head and runs his thumb lightly along the bottom crease of Chris' ass. He can't really argue with that.

*

"Hey!" Chris shouts over the music and offers Zach a shot of something dark. "What number drink is this for you?"

"Ah...three, I think?" Zach yells back. He's not sure why Chris is asking, but he waits for a nod of permission before downing the shot. It burns like hell, precisely because he's not drunk enough. "Why?"

"I don't want you to get too wasted tonight."

"Uh...again, why?" Zach isn't sure when the plan became _not_ to get drunk at Chris' birthday party. They arranged to hold it at Zach's apartment instead of a bar so they wouldn't have to worry about designated drivers—so that the moment all the guests take their leave (or, well, most of them), they can fall into bed and have amazing drunk sex. And that's one of Zach's favorite kinds of sex: when he's horny and kind of dizzy and Chris is warm and solid against him, his breath tinged with alcohol. "You want me to sit by and watch while you get plastered?"

"I won't get too drunk, either," Chris says, kissing him quickly. "Promise."

Zach grunts. Chris has been pretty bad at keeping his promises this week. And damn it, he wants his drunk sex. "What the _fuck_?"

"I'll tell you later." Chris smiles and walks away, giving him a thumbs up. "Drink some water!" he calls.

Fuck that, Zach thinks. If he has to press pause on the liquor, he's going to at least drink Diet Coke.

*

Three Diet Cokes later and Zach is ready to punch someone. Chris would be ideal, but it may not look good to hit the birthday boy in his pretty face, even if he does deserve it. Most people start to file out as the evening wears on, and when it's a lot less noisy and crowded, Chris finds Zach again, propped against the wall near Zach's entertainment center.

"Not drunk, right?" Chris asks.

"No, Chris, I'm most emphatically _not_ drunk, much to my displeasure. Now tell me what's going on before I—"

"Zach, chill." Chris grins at him and sips from his bottle of water. "I'm just getting things ready for your gift."

"What are you talking about?"

Chris pulls Zach close and points across the room. "See all those people gathered on the sectional sofa?" he asks. "You and all of them are your birthday gift to me."

Zach blinks, confused as all get-out. He spares a glance for the various Trek cast members sitting, chatting and drinking on his sectional, and then looks back at Chris, shaking his head. "Not getting it. Are you being mysterious or overly sentimental?"

Chris smiles conspiratorially and leans closer, whispering right against Zach's ear. "Remember that time during filming when we split that bottle of spiced rum and had hot drunk sex on my couch?"

"Mmm...yeah." Zach shuts his eyes briefly as he recalls it. Yeah, that had been some excellent drunk sex. So much for a repeat performance. "What about it?"

"Remember how we got each other so worked up?" Chris starts to lick lightly at Zach's earlobe, slowly moving up the shell of his ear, making him shudder. "We told each other our secret fantasties, rife with details... And you mentioned something about wanting to fuck the entire cast...?"

 _Oh, god_ , Zach thinks. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open. _Oh, good, sweet lord._ "Chris, I—"

"Yeah, you remember," Chris whispers. He grins and mouths along Zach's jaw, fisting a hand in Zach's shirt. "I said, 'Like an orgy?' And you said, 'No, I want each one of them to take a turn.' Fuck, I nearly came in my pants when you said that, Zach. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. And I figured, hey, since it's my birthday..."

Zach turns to Chris and lets out an undignified sound. Between Chris' mouth and the filthy things coming out of it, he's getting hard at record speed. "Y-you...you want to watch me get gangbanged. As your, um...birthday gift."

"I'd watch, but I'd join in, too." Chris lifts his chin toward the sectional again. "Along with all of them."

Zach turns his head to take a better look at exactly who's sitting there, waiting for them. He sees none other than Anton (not surprising), Zoe (really surprising, wow, didn't know she was kinky like that), Karl (well, Karl will be Karl), and John Cho. Madly-in-love-with-his-wife-and-strictly-monogamous John Cho.

"John?" he asks in disbelief. Chris shrugs.

"He and Kerri each have a free pass. Guess who John's is."

Zach's mouth drops open wide enough to fit all three of his Diet Coke cans. "...Seriously?" he asks, his voice weak with shock. Chris laughs and kisses the corner of Zach's mouth, rubbing his stomach lightly.

"Seriously," he says quietly, looking into Zach's eyes. His blue irises sparkle. "I've been planning this for months. Everyone's gotten tested and we're all clean, but just to be sure, I've got a fuckload each of both condoms and lube. In, like, a big bucket thing. But listen, they all know it's a surprise, so no one will be offended if you're not into it. I mean, fantasies are only fantasies sometimes, or...well, I guess it could have been pillow talk, too. But yeah, if you don't want to—"

" _Chris_ ," Zach blurts, interrupting. "I...I want to. I might explode after, like, thirty seconds, but...yeah. Fuck. Jesus." He grabs Chris' arm and kisses him fiercely, with all of his might. " _Yes._ "

Chris' eyes seem to dilate as Zach stares into them. "I'll get everyone else out," he says. "Go tell them you're ready. They'll know what to do."

*

About ten minutes later, Karl is finishing the knots on two ties around Zach's wrists that secure him to the headboard of his bed. Zach is completely naked while everyone else is still clothed, and he doesn't miss the fact that Anton can't stop staring at him.

"Those are some good knots," John comments as he looks over Karl's handiwork.

"Thanks, mate," Karl says. He smiles widely. "Natalie and I like to get up to a bit of fun with restraints sometimes."

"Keith likes it, too," Zoe adds.

Zach throws his head back and groans. He's got a raging hard-on and his friends are making small talk about bedroom bondage. "What is my life?" he mutters.

"Your life is _awesome_." Chris enters the room and shuts the door behind him, then laughs lowly when he gets a load of Zach. "No, scratch that— _my_ life is awesome. Seriously, you guys. Best birthday ever or best birthday _ever_?"

"Are you sure I'm not on _Candid Camera_?" Zach asks.

Karl folds his arms across his chest and smirks at Chris. "So, what's the plan, Chris? Any ground rules?"

"Definitely ground rules." Chris produces one of his ugly hats. "You guys will draw numbers from the hat to determine the order. I get to go last. Everyone who fucks Zach has to use a condom and there's plenty of lube to spare. You can talk dirty to Zach, come on him, whatever you want, as long as it doesn't involve any pain or humiliation. But no leaving marks of any kind, because this ass?" Chris pats Zach's flank for emphasis. "Is mine. Oh, and kissing privileges are up to Zach. What do you think, Zach?"

Zach bites his lip and considers it. "Probably not. I'd feel guilty." He pauses. "Well, okay, except for John. Since he's using his free pass."

John runs a hand over his face. "Yeah, thanks for telling everyone in the room about that, man."

"Oh, one more thing," Chris pipes up. "I reserve the right to kick everyone out during my turn. As birthday boy, that is. And during, I get to sit in that chair by the bed so I can have the best view. Any questions?"

Zach surveys the surrounding faces of his friends and trembles in anticipation as they all look him over. His breath starts to come faster as the dynamic shifts, and the air in the room definitely gets warmer. He's on display for them, a canvas that they're all about to lay their hands on. Zach's heart beats rapidly in his chest when Karl unbuckles his belt.

Then Anton pipes up. "Yeah, can we start already?"

Chris chuckles and holds out the hat to the group. "Take your pick."

*

Anton gets to go first, which is probably a good thing, since he looks like he's going to explode. Unsurprisingly, he wants a blowjob. Zach grins and watches as Anton takes his clothes off, almost sheepishly. He's got to be the most adorable little bicurious boy Zach's ever seen.

He also has a pretty big cock, which Zach wasn't expecting.

Chris settles into the armchair by the bed, still fully clothed, and the others hover around the perimeter of the bed. They all watch intently as Anton crawls onto the bed and straddles Zach's chest. Anton breathes shallowly, his hand pumping his dick as he gets comfortable. He looks down at Zach as if he can't actually believe he's about to do this. Zach knows the feeling.

"I've, um, never been with a guy," Anton admits quietly. "But since it's you..."

Zach laughs faintly and licks his lips, making a show of it. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

The head of Anton's cock bumps against Zach's lips and he opens up, sucking it into his mouth with a low moan. It's weird, but Anton actually _tastes_ young, almost sweet on Zach's tongue as he licks across the slit. Anton makes a sound that registers in Zach's brain as surprise, and when Zach peers up at him, he can see the muscles in Anton's arms flexing as he holds onto the headboard for dear life. Zach teases him a bit, enjoying the breathy, whining sounds Anton makes, before taking him fully into his mouth. Zach angles his head to take as much as he can at once, moaning as he bobs his head. Anton jerks from the vibrations and inadvertently pushes in deeper, testing Zach's reflex.

"Fuck his mouth," Karl says in the background, and, okay, it's _that_ kind of a party. Zach and Anton both look over at Chris, knowing he has the final word on everything tonight. He looks incredibly focused, his fingers curled over his chin and his bright eyes narrowed.

Chris nods once. Zach stops moving his head and Anton pushes decisively into his mouth and down his throat.

When Anton comes, it's with a breathy yelp and a pained look on his face. It's feels forbidden, to see Anton's face like that. He's their wunderkind, everyone's dorky little brother. But right now, he's the picture of debauchery, all wet, open mouth and pale, translucent skin. Anton draws back carefully and reaches down to wipe a trickle of cum away from the corner of Zach's lips, eliciting a few low moans from the others. Zach's dick twitches helplessly in response.

This is already too good to be true.

*

Karl is next, broad and self-assured as he takes Anton's place on the bed and reaches into the bucket on the nightstand for a condom. Zach drops his head back and laughs breathlessly.

"Know what you want, huh?"

Karl grins as he rolls on the condom. "Damn right. Like I'm going to pass up the chance to fuck this ass."

A generous helping of lube later and one of Karl's thick fingers slides its way into Zach's opening, making Zach moan unabashedly. Karl has bigger hands than Chris and they're no less skilled, working him open with a fluidity and ease that surely comes with years of practice. It's a far cry from Anton, who's now kneeling by the side of the bed and watching the proceedings with wide eyes and parted lips. John sits on a folded chair, his hands clasped together tightly, and Zoe stands behind Chris' armchair, gripping the sides and swaying forward.

"Fuck, Zoe," Zach says, tilting his head back to regard her. "Are you humping that chair?"

"Maybe," Zoe answers, grinning wickledly. Chris, who already has one palm pressed firmly against his groin, looks up at her and grunts.

"You know, there's plenty of room in my lap," he says.

Zach is about to roll his eyes—he wouldn't be surprised if Chris ever named Zoe as his free pass—but then Karl gets two fingers in him and starts to stretch, and all background activity suddenly becomes a lot less important. Karl angles a certain way and Zach's hips nearly jump off the bed, his wrists pulling on the restraints of his ties. He can probably come just like this if Karl keeps it up. Then again, he wants Karl's cock. Badly. By the time the third finger makes an appearance, Zach is pretty much writhing around on the mattress, begging to be fucked.

Then Karl bends low to suck Zach's cock into his mouth and all bets are off. Zach can't hold off any longer, can't dream of it. The sudden warm suction of Karl's plush lips, the flicker of his tongue, the fact that all of his friends and his _boyfriend_ are sitting close by and watching it happen—it all brings Zach to an earth-shattering orgasm in seconds flat. His back arches and he shouts himself hoarse as he shoots down Karl's throat.

Distantly, Zach hears clapping and cheering from the others.

"Fuck, he's loud," John says admiringly.

"Right?" Chris agrees. "It's awesome."

"And that's just for starters," Karl says. He hauls Zach's legs over his shoulders and sinks into him with a shaky groan, settling in before starting to thrust. Zach hooks his ankles behind Karl's head and lets his eyes flutter shut. He's going to be incoherent when this is all said and done.

*

Some time during Karl's turn, Zoe did take Chris up on his offer to sit in his lap. Birthday generosity, Zach supposes. Zoe gives him a few minutes to recover after Karl's done, and then swaggers over to the bed, pulling off her top and unzipping her skirt as she goes. Zach can see Chris sit up attentively out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, honey," Zach says, feeling more than a little blissed out. Zoe grins and straddles his chest, then leans down to kiss his cheek.

"Hi, baby," she coos. "You ever eat pussy before?"

"Oh, my god," Chris squeaks from the armchair. John moans in agreement.

Zach laughs and nods to Zoe. He pulls her lacy underwear down from her hips and lets it stretch between her thighs. "Yeah, couple of times. I'm not the expert, but I'm not too bad."

She leans down and whispers in his ear, her long hair tickling his neck and shoulder. "I was going to peg you, but I wanted to take a ride on that mouth of yours."

"Hey, no secrets!" Anton exclaims.

"Secrets don't make friends," John adds. "Only morbidly curious, horny men."

"Shut up and enjoy the show," Zoe says, as she tilts her hips forward.

They do shut up. Zach shuts his eyes and presses his face to Zoe's mound, getting acquainted with the musky scent of her, before running his tongue lightly along her folds. The room is deathly silent, save for Zoe's faint whimper as she clutches the headboard. Zach begins to tease her lightly with the tip of his tongue. It's not so different from sucking cock; the act of building the tension before diving in completely. When he finally licks inside her, Zoe moans breathily and arches toward his mouth. It must be gorgeous from the angle of their audience. The bridge of his nose bumps against Zoe's clit. She gasps and fists one hand in his hair.

"Fuck, yes," Karl says in the background. "Get it, Zoe."

Zoe must like the hint of direction because she mashes Zach's face into her cunt. Zach licks with broader strokes and starts to suck on her folds, his face getting good and messy. He hears Zoe growl his name and he circles over the swollen flesh of her clit with the very tip of his tongue. Zoe moans and starts to ride his face in earnest, her fingers clenching in his hair. Zach distantly wishes he could use his hands. He takes a moment to breathe in through his nose and then swirls his tongue in a way that makes Zoe scream.

"Come on, Zach, she's so fucking close," Chris says.

Zach knows it; Zoe's getting wetter and wetter and it's heavy on his tongue. He moans into Zoe's cunt as he laps up her juices and when she shudders from the vibrations, her fingers twisting in his hair, he knows it's his cue to finish the job. Zach lifts his chin and finds Zoe's clit again, sucking on it fiercely until Zoe spasms above him, crying out wordlessly. Zach peeks up, just for a moment, and sees the wild abandon on Zoe's face, her fingers pinching her nipples through the fabric of her bra. He feels a sympathetic rush of blood to his groin.

Zoe gathers her wits a few moments later and gently wipes the sweat from Zach's forehead. He takes a deep breath of air and smiles faintly to her. She smiles back, touches his wet chin.

"John Cho," she orders. "Clean that up."

Zach has never seen John move so fast in his life.

*

John's clean-up duties quickly turn into deep, messy kisses, and Zach pulls on his binds with a groan as John basically tongue-fucks him into next week. Damn, but John is a good kisser. He's also humping Zach's hipbone something fierce.

"John, you can make out with Zach whenever you want," Chris says. "Seriously, who the fuck knew John and Zach kissing would be so hot?"

"Not me," Zoe says.

"Me neither," Anton whispers, transfixed.

"Okay," Zach gasps, pulling away from the kiss reluctantly. "John, get a condom on before you come all over my leg. I want you to get your money's worth, here."

"Good deal," John says. He goes for the bucket and preps himself in less than a minute, though he has a bit of trouble with the condom. "Haven't used one of these in ages," he explains.

"Just as fun as you remember?" Karl asks, smirking.

"Oh, even better."

Zach props one leg over John's shoulder and practically bends in half when John breaches him, which likely explains the look of awe on John's face. Zach grins, quite pleased with himself for meeting and possibly exceeding John's expectations. Yoga pays off once again. Zach holds onto his ties and rolls his hips back against John's, enjoy the slow but deep pace John sets. His cock stirs again as the head of John's cock brushes his prostate, his lashes fluttering with every stroke inside him. It feels good, so good that Zach thinks he could come again just like this, but then he looks over at Chris, who's biting his lip and sitting with his hand shoved halfway down his jeans.

He's going to wait for Chris. He has to.

Zach feels John's hot breath on his cheek and he captures John's mouth, focusing on their kisses. He flicks his tongue inside John's mouth in time with the movements of their hips, eliciting a low groan from John. Zach smiles and breaks away to murmur in his ear.

"Don't let me come," he pleads quietly. "For Chris. Just...please, stop me, I—"

"Yeah," John whispers. He circles his fingers tightly around the base of Zach's cock and squeezes just as he thrusts in all at once. Zach's cock jumps in John's grip but he doesn't come. Not yet.

*

Chris shoos everyone out of the room before John's come even has a chance to cool on Zach's stomach. He's a romantic at heart, Chris, and despite the excellent show of debauchery he just saw to fruition, it's not a big shock that he wants alone time with Zach. And Zach agrees—some things are better left private.

The only problem is that Chris takes his sweet time seeing everyone out of the apartment and saying his goodbyes and thanks. Also, there's a lot of petulant whining on Anton's part about not getting to stay for the end. By the time Chris gets back to the bedroom, Zach is writhing on the bed, _aching_ for him. Chris ditches his shirt and jeans quickly. He smiles lasciviously as he crawls onto the mattress with Zach.

"Goddamn, Zach, you have no idea how sexy that was. Thank you... _so_ much."

"I think I have some idea, since I was there," Zach replies. He kisses Chris' chin when it comes near enough. "But you're welcome. Now please fuck me?"

Chris keeps smiling, nuzzling the corner of Zach's mouth as he reaches down to gently play with Zach's puffy, swollen asshole. "Mmm, sure you're not all used up? This ass just got reamed by not one, but two guys... Think you can take a third?"

Zach exhales and it sounds like a groan. " _Yes_ , yes, please...I'm more than ready for you, Chris."

"I know, baby. You're all stretched and loose and used... It's going to be like heaven with a cherry on top, sliding into you. I won't last, either. Too hot, watching you take all those cocks and eat that sopping pussy. _Fuck_."

"Oh, god, _Chris_..." Zach nearly sobs under his breath, his hands curling into fists above his head. " _Fuck me_ , god, fuck, _please_!"

"Shhh. You know I will, Zach. Trust me; I'll take care of you."

Chris reaches over to the bucket on the nightstand. A few moments later, he slides into Zach's loosened opening, easy as anything. Zach hisses, his entrance sensitive and chafed from his previous fuckings. But god, Chris moves so easily inside him; he hits angles and depths that Zach can swear he's never experienced before. It's smooth as silk and Zach gasps as he realizes exactly what they've done—how Chris watched as Zach took two dicks, sucked cock, and ate pussy, all while rubbing his own erection, preparing himself for this very moment. The blood pools in Zach's groin as he thinks of the show he put on for Chris' enjoyment and takes in the hungry look in Chris' electric eyes. He comes all too soon, gasping as his come splashes between their stomachs, without a single touch to his cock. Chris moans as Zach clenches around him and bends Zach's legs at a sharper angle, driving in relentlessly. Zach mewls as Chris fucks him senseless, taking his pleasure without reserve and murmuring filthy things. Chris comes with his mouth on Zach's throat, his fingers curled tightly over Zach's biceps.

When they get their collective breath back, Chris unties Zach's binds. Zach lolls his head to the side to see the time on his alarm clock.

"Shit," he whispers. "S'not your birthday anymore."

"Hasn't been for a couple of hours," Chris replies. He pulls out and throws away his condom, then snuggles against Zach's side, rubbing Zach's wrist. "Which makes you an even better boyfriend for doing this for me."

"Like I didn't want to do it." Zach smiles groggily, letting Chris manipulate his hands. "Best idea I ever had."

Chris grins sunnily. "Better than drunk sex?"

"Mmm, way better."

Chris pulls up the covers and turns off the lights, wrapping himself snugly around Zach's body. Zach sighs quietly, knowing that in two days, he'll have to jet back to New York for play rehearsals, and an entire country will stand between him and Chris' strong arms and darling eye crinkles once again. For now, he contents himself with relishing the ache in his ass and listening to Chris' heartbeat, strong and steady as it begins a new year.

"So," Zach whispers eventually. "What do you want for Christmas?"


End file.
